Bulezau
Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 8d8+42 (84 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 19 (-1 size, +10 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 19 Base Attack/Grapple: +8/+16 Attack: Masterwork morningstar +14 melee (2d6+6) or claw +13 melee (1d6+6) Full Attack: Masterwork morningstar +14/+9 melee (2d6+6) and gore +11 melee (1d8+3 plus stun) and tail slap +11 melee (1d4+3) or 2 claws +13 melee (1d6+7) and gore +11 melee (1d8+3 plus stun) and tail slap +11 melee (1d4+3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Powerful charge 2d8+10, rage, spell-like abilities, stun, summon tanar’ri Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/cold iron or good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, and cold 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 15, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +12, Ref +6, Will +5 Abilities: Str 23, Dex 11, Con 23, Int 5, Wis 8, Cha 12 Skills: Climb +17, Concentration +17, Intimidate +12, Listen +10, Spot +10 Feats: Cleave, Diehard (b), Multiattack, Power Attack Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary, pair, or squad (3-6) Challenge Rating: 7 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 9-16 HD (large); 17-24 HD (huge) Topping this creature’s humanoid torso is the black-haired head of a goat. Its body is lean and gaunt, covered in patches of diseased flesh, and completely hairless, save for small patches of wiry and black bristles. A long tail extends from its lower back, ending in a small clump of iron-hard spikes. The bulezau are simple creatures, content to fight and kill as much as they can, thus they make perfect soldiers for the more powerful demons. The bulezau are put at the front lines and sent charging into the midst of their enemies. The bulezau are happy with this arrangement as they absolutely love to wade into battle and inflict as much damage as possible. Bulezau stand 8 feet tall and weigh 600 pounds. COMBAT Bulezau fight by the simple tactic of: charge, crush, kill, rinse and repeat. They only make use of their spell-like abilities if commanded to and often merely forget that they even possess them. A bulezau’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Powerful Charge (Ex): A bulezau typically begins a battle with a charge at an opponent, lowering its head to bring its horns into play. In addition to the normal benefits and hazards of a charge, this allows the demon to make a single gore attack with a +14 attack bonus that deals 2d8+10 points of damage. Rage (Ex): Whenever the bulezau is damaged in melee, it must make a Will save (DC 10 + damage dealt) or go into a murderous rage that lasts for 11 rounds (3 + the bulezau’s newly improved Constitution modifier). This functions like a Barbarian’s Rage ability (PHB pg. 25). The following changes are in effect for as long as it rages: AC 17 (touch 7, flat-footed 17); +16 hp; hp 100; Attack +16/+11 melee (2d6+8, MW morningstar), +13 melee (1d8+4 plus stun, gore), +13 melee (1d4+4, tail slap); SV Fort +14, Will +7; Str 27, Con 27; Stun DC 22; Powerful charge 2d8+12; Climb +19, Concentration +19, . At the end of the rage, the bulezau is fatigued for the duration of the encounter. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – darkness, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), see invisibility, scare (DC 13); 1/day – shout (DC 15), wall of thorns. Caster level 7th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Stun (Su): Anyone struck by a bulezau’s gore attack must make a Fort save (DC 20) or be stunned for 1 round. The save DC is Constitution based. Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day, a bulezau can attempt to summon either 1d3 rutterkin or another bulezau with a 35% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 4th level spell. Category:Tanar'ri